Naruto: The Forgotten Winds
by NarutoAddict.PHP
Summary: While training Naruto finds and unleashes a wind dragon replacing the Kyuubi within him, The exchange makes him lose his memories only remembering the incident. How will he fare in the fate set out for him. m for gore, elements from kaze no stigma
1. Prologue

Naruto: Forgotten Winds

Hey, this is my first fic so please be kind. M rated for lemons later on

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as I want to...

In the Deserts east of Sunagakure, a pair of travellers walk to their destination. One of them a teen the age of 15 has blonde hair reminiscent of an urchin, wearing an orange and black jacket, orange pants, kunai holsters on his right thigh and a shuriken pouch on the right part of his posterior and to complete the ensemble a long black clothed hitai-aite bearing the symbol of a spiral shaped like a leaf. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The other one has very long spiky white hair and wears a strange Kabuki ensemble with green clothes over a red vest, wooden geta, a gigantic scroll attached behind him with a horned plate hitai-aite bearing the kanji for oil, This is Jiraiya, one of Konoha's Densetsu Sannin and the Writer of the adult manga series Icha-Icha Paradise

"Ero-Sennin.."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Can we go take a break, the heat is killing me here"

"Nice idea, brat"

Jiraiya looked around and spied around and noticed a pile of rocks nearby making a perfect shade for both of them(1).

"Naruto, over here!"

"Nice pick, Ero-Sennin!"

"It's because I'm awesome, and I told you not to call me that!"

Naruto unsealed two water bottles giving one to Jiraiya before taking a huge drink from the one he's holding.

"Whoo!, That hit the spot."

"Gaki, Don't drink too much we might run out later"

"Whatever..."

Naruto ignored Jiraiya and Drank to his heart's content. Jiraiya noticed and mumbled to himself

"You're gonna regret that later..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing..."

Naruto got tired of the silence they were producing and broke it.

"When are are you going to teach me again?, I completely mastered cutting leaves with Chakra now."

Jiraiya pondered on this and said

"Maybe I should teach you something new..."

Naruto was excited and started babbling about the things he hoped to be taught to him

"mabe it's a super awesome jutsu with explosions, ass-kicking and AWESOMENESS!!"

"Shut up gaki!, and what I'm about to teach you is not awesome but it is useful especially with a mind like yours"

Jiraiya stood up and walked of beckoning Naruto to come with him they went out of the shade and stood facing each other.

"Alright gaki, This jutsu is called **Fuuton: Dai Ibuki no jutsu(2)**, it causes the air you breath out to rise in power capable of blowing things away, let me show you"

Jiraiya faced a sand dune, made a set of hand-seals, said the jutsu's name and Inhaled deeply, when he exhaled he blew away the sand dune erasing it and leaving a plain of sand.

"now you try, the seals are _Ram-Dog-Monkey-Horse_."

Naruto faced a sand dune not unlike what his sensei did earlier and did the nescessary seals, inhaled and blew, what he saw was definitely unexpected.

"Ero-sennin, what is that?"

What Naruto uncovered was an archway half submerged in sand, giving it an eery feeling.

"Well, it's looks like an entrance to some temple of sorts... Congratulations brat! You found something very interesting, interesting enough to make us go to Suna faster, c'mon kid start resealing."

Naruto started resealing their stuff while Jiraiya making a seal array so they can find the place easier when they have researchers and archaeologists with them, and set of with a smile on their faces with different thoughts in mind.

"(I found a very old place, It might have riches inside!, I wonder how many cups of Ramen I can buy with that much money?)"

"(I taught him the technique but he found it, so is that 50-50?, no maybe 75-25, no that would be too unfair, what about 70-30?, no...)"

TBC...

So how's that for a start, next time on Naruto: Forgotten Winds

The underground temple

East of Sunagakure has a few mountains not just sand, that's where wind jutsus hurt because it might carry rocks hurtling toward you

Wind element: Great Breath, name say it all right?

RxR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "Thank you very much" 's to Shadowterror-san and AngelofDemons32-chan for my first legitimate reviews (IreadOnly doesn't count cuz he's whiny idiot!(just kidding he's family))

Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN NARUTO!?! And I also do not own Kaze no Stigma (the awesome anime that inspired this)

**CHAPTER TWO START!**

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK : FORGOTTEN WINDS**

"It's a sunny day in Hi-no-Kuni, partly cloudy but that doesn't worry anyone."

"Konohagakure no Sato will experi-""click" a single press of a button turns off the T.V

"Kami-sama, I'm gonna commit seppuku if nobody comes thru this gate after 30 minutes and make it look like a Nuke nin did it." the gatekeeper, "Perpetual Chuunin #1" as most of Konoha citizens, Kotetsu says.

"Can I join?" asks his partner, "Perpetual Chuunin #2" Izumo asks.

"Sure, but now we'll make it look like we killed each other."

"But we won't be added to the Konoha Nin Memorial stone if that's what it looked like." Izumo retorted.

"Right…"

Their prayers were answered and conversation interrupted when they felt the presence of a pair nearing the gate.

"Hey, isn't that Jiraya-sama?" Izumo asks. "Looks like 'im" Kotetsu replies. The pair searched the files in the small post to find the Gama Sennin's Leaving Log 2 and half years ago. "Here it is!" Kotetsu waves the document in the air. "Long Term Training Mission, Participants: Gama Sennin Jiraiya and Apprentice Uzumaki Naruto, Estimated Time of Return: 2-3 years, Signed by Senju Tsunade, Konohagakure no Sato no Godaime Hokage" Kotetsu recited the contents of the paper to the nearing pair

The pair stopped in front of them. "_But that isn't Uzumaki!?!" _they both thought.

Jiraiya's companion wore a thin black trench coat over a black polo shirt, dark brown slacks with a holster for fuuma shuriken on each leg, black ninja sandals, a black Konoha Hitai-aite, and to complete the ensemble, a small bag slung on his shoulder. He had short silver hair that spikes in every direction and deep sapphire eyes. (1)

"Gomen Jiraiya-sama but we would like to ask some papers from your companion." Izumo states to the Gama Sennin.

"I knew this would happen" Jiraiya sighs "Look boys, it may not look like it but…" Jiraiya left the statement hanging.

"_But what?_" the Perpetual Chuunins thought.

"This person is my apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto."

This statement left Izumo and Kotetsu dumbstruck. They looked closely at the waiting teen and notices the marks that only Uzumaki Naruto could ever have, three whisker marks on each cheek albeit they were faded to the point that it was impossible to see from a distance and if you didn't know what you were looking for.

"Huh?" replied both chuunin.

"Don't worry, if I can get him to Tsunade then I can get him back to normal." Jiraiya assures the speechless duo.

"What's the hold up Ero-Sensei?" the object of discussion suddenly speaks from behind the Sennin startling all three of them.

"Nothing Naru-" Jiraiya was cut off by the young man glaring at him. "My name is Fuujin Kazuma" the teen says.

"Ok, whatever." The Sage says. "Anyway, these two already gave me permission, as soon as they saw me as a matter of fact. The problem is you." Jiraiya says.

"What!?!, Why!?!" the black wearing teen growled angrily.

"Because, unless you're Uzumaki Naruto, you're not my companion on this training trip according to this document here." Jiraiya explains to his troubled student.

"But I hate that name!!!" 'Kazuma' rages.

"You left Konoha bearing that name; you're supposed to come back bearing that name." Jiraiya frankly states.

'Kazuma' sighs heavily, looks at the assigned gatekeepers for today and grudgingly opens his small bag and searches thru it. For a few seconds the only sounds between the 4 of them were the dark mutters of 'Kazuma'. Kazuma procured papers from his bag and showed it to the two chuunin. "This is proof of me being Uzumaki Naruto a year ago." The young man growls out from clenched teeth.

The duo inspects the files and after a minutes says, "Everything seems to be in order, according to Hokage-sama's order 2 years ago, You two are to report to her immediately as soon as you are allowed in the village." Izumo states too the not so newly arrived pair.

"'Will do." 'Kazuma' replies.

The pair walked past the gates and into the village.

**FORBIDDEN WINDS: BREAK :FORBIDDEN WINDS**

The pair enters the Hokage's office and sees the woman known as the Slug Princess, Godaime Hokage, The Legendary Sucker, The owner of the only G-cup chest size in the human world( by proxy , Jiraiya's favorite rack to stare at) and by many more titles, Senju Tsunade, with her chair reclined, feet on her desk and on top of done paperwork, holding a bottle of sake in one hand and sipping from the cup in the other.

The trio stares at each other for a few moments until Tsunade sprays out the sake in her mouth and rushes over to hug 'Kazuma'.

"KAMI-SAMA, YOUR BACK! OH NARUTO I MISHED YOU SHO MUCH!!!." It was pretty obvious that the current Hokage was drunk of her bountiful chest.(2)

Tsunade tried to hug 'Kazuma' but there was a small problem,

Tsunade can't touch him.

It looked like she was a mime, feeling an invisible wall between 'Kazuma' and herself. "What the hell!?!, Naruto ,as your Hokage, I order you to drop this barrier and let me hug you!" Tsunade drunkenly raged.

Tsunade was met with a cold stare, making her soberness kick in very earlier she imagined. "Na-". Tsunade was cut off.

"My name is Fuujin Kazuma" the teen coldly says. He turns around and says to his teacher. "I'd rather talk to her when she's sober Ero-Sensei, I'll be seeing you later."

The black wearing teen walks out the door leaving a sweating Jiraiya and a sorrowful Tsunade.

"Jiraiya."

"Hai" The aforementioned person squeaked out.

"Start explaining to me what happened to Naruto." Tsunade silently whispers.

"Well, You see, it happened like this"

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

**CHAPTER TWO END**

A/N: this is just a filler, the next chapter shows how 'Kazuma' came to be. it would be the continuation of the Prolougue.

In addition to AngelofDemons32-chan and Shadowterror-san, I also call out to Joshua the Evil Guy for the first ever person in FF(excluding and Ireadonly since their close friends and big brother respectively) to put me in their Fave Author list.

Google "Kazuma" from Kaze no Stigma to get a better picture but change his jacket to a trench coat and add the ninja stuff

That would be the reason Tsunade didn't notice the hair change, she saw Jiraiya and immediately thought that Naruto was the one with him(she's right though)

NAAAAAA NANANANANANANANANA KATAMARI DAMACHI!!!

(I would rather put randomness up than ask for reviews, do so if you want to anyway.)

To Filipino readers:

Use CONCLUSION and OPINION in a sentence: (Pointing to a door): Conclusion, hindi opinion!

__


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all chicks and dudes, welcome back!. New chapter hot and ready, took me 2 days, 8 Mountain dews and about 1,200+ chips…(eaten).

Anyway a shout out to the reviewers who, well, reviewed the last chapter… oh and sorry for the cliffhanger, didn't know I was that good :3…

The aforementioned reviewers were:** AngelofDemons32**(you should continue your fics, I'm waiting.), **Shadowterror**(tyvm), and **Silver Ice Bullet**(sorry for the cliffie again).

To IRO: IT'S HARD TO RIGHT FICS WHEN YOU'RE BURIED IN HOMEWORK BRO, SO DON'T GET YOUR BOXERS IN A TWIST!! Oh and kuya, epal ka wala tuloy akong baon dahil sayo…

Now that we're done with that, let's begin

Disclaimer: If I had a Geass, I can order Kishimoto to give me Naruto, but I don't own him now, do I?

**FORBIDDEN WINDS: BREAK/FLASHBACK START :FORBIDDEN WINDS**

Jiraiya and Naruto returned from Sunagakure no Sato and with them, a group consisting of archaeologists, their lackeys, and a group of four Suna chuunin sent by the acting Kazekage to protect the group against bandits and the like.

"Ano, Jiraiya-sama?" a young brown-haired man asked. Jiraiya grunted "Yes?". "Are we there yet?". Jiraiya smiled innocently and simply answered "Yup.". This answer caused most of the Archaeologists to sigh in relief, the sun is hot you know.

They reached the sight of the sight of Jiraiya's seal. Jiraiya perked up and announced "All righty boys and girls! Start unpacking!".

By mid-afternoon, the archaeologists have found the "sunken structure" and have already un-earthed the top part of the structure. "It looks like a castle" Jiraiya remarked. Naruto, the impatient person he is, started to help the workers dig through the sand around the walls.

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

The archaeologists were arguing among themselves. According to their data, the archway Naruto has revealed was part of a tower and was just a small portion of it. They would either need to cut a hole in the ceiling or dig much further. Both options had merits. The first takes them to the fast yet dangerous route, since a cut in the wrong place might collapse the whole structure. Digging will take time but will keep the temple safe and can even cause the excavation to be viewed for the public. "If only we had more workers, we could-"the old corpulent excavator was interrupted by a laugh from behind them that sent shivers up their spines. It was Jiraiya who laughed and he had a very evil plan. "If I can give you more workers, what would happen?" he innocently asked while wearing a grin that reached from ear-to-ear. "Then the option to dig the route will be followed." A veteran excavator replied. "No no no, I meant what would happen to me?" Jiraiya expectantly asked. "Oh, just out with it you crazy old bat!, What do you want?" the brown-haired man from before snapped. "I want anything my apprentice and I want from the temple after it's been dug." Jiraiya nonchalantly said. The archaeologists huddled and discussed it among themselves. After a few minutes of heated argument, the head archaeologist, a middle aged man with a scar on his forehead and wears glasses, gave Jiraiya the answer "alright, but you need to keep it at 10 items or less.". Jiraiya was satisfied and left but silently joked to himself "_What the hell is this? A department store?_"

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

With Naruto, he was being taught by some of the workers on how to shovel the dirt properly. "No, don't use your spine to lift the dirt, use your arms" a tanned worker said.

"Like this?" Naruto tried again. "Yep, now that's how you do it since using your spine gives you back problems after work." The man replied. "Ah, domo arigatou for teaching me this."Naruto bowed to the worker. "Hey, don't bow to me now, you can't even use this in your profession." The startled man said. "I know, but thanks anyway" Naruto gave the worker an Uzumaki Mega-Watt Grin™. "You're a good kid, boy.", the man smiled back and said "the names Seiji, yours?". "Naruto" the teen replied.

Naruto was about to start again when the sound of a very loud siren blared thrice. "LUNCHTIME!!" was the cheer of most of the workers. Naruto got up and went with the workers to a very long tent standing a little ways away from the site. When Naruto entered he saw a three loooooong table and on it a meal on in front of each chair. "Eat it while it's hot!" a voice sounded the other end of the tent. The kitchen staff was seated there, beautiful young women and talented young men who are gifted with cooking skills. "Naruto, taking the initiative, perked up and declared "Last one to sit get's no ketchup!". This announcement turns the standing crowd to a marathon to get to the seats the fastest. As soon as they were seated, all of them exuberantly said "Itadakimasu!" and started wolfing down their food.

The discussions on every table were varied but on Naruto's table, the workers were talking about what they could be excavating. "What do think, Goichi, 500 ryo that it's a castle?" "I'll take you on that bet, Kogu, but I think it's a tower." I'll bet 750 and it's a temple." "Oh, c'mon Suyuke, you know you never win this kind of thing!" "Well just place your bet and prove me wrong Doroku, c'mon I dare ya'! (1)" "What do you think it is Naruto-san?". He was startled from who the statement came from. The one asking Naruto was one of the Suna Chuunin, a tall brown-haired woman wearing short shorts and a shirt with the sleeves ripped off under her open chuunin vest, then said "Oh, how rude of me, Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you at last, Oh' Great Uzumaki Naruto.". Naruto suddenly choked on his chicken and coughed violently to get his air ways unclogged. "Excuse me?" a teary-eyed Naruto asked. "Oh come on, every ninja in Suna knows you're the one and only Shinobi to have beaten Gaara-sama in a fight." Haruhi answered. "So, I'm well known in Suna know?" Naruto silently asked. The simple answer from Haruhi was "Yes"

Naruto replied "Ok then." and stared at her for a few seconds. Naruto was shook from his stupor when Haruhi said "Can you please not stare at me, and you haven't answered my question yet?". "Oh, gomen, and my answer is, it is a temple.". "SEE Doroku, even Naruto-san agrees with me.". The betting pool only grew the whole span of the lunchtime.

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

After lunch, the workers were at full throttle again. Shovel here, shovel there, shovel a little to the left, and more shoveling.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked around and saw Jiraiya right behind him. "What is it, Ero-Sennin?". Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and dragged him away, all the while saying "I told you not to call me that!".

"Naruto, I need you to do something for me, you see if we are to dig this out of the ground, we need more people." Jiraiya says. "Can't we just go back to Suna and ask for more?" Naruto asks. Jiraiya looked blankly at Naruto and says "that the paperwork would take days and that would make us pay more people." Jiraiya answers the teen. "What do we do then?" Naruto asks. Jiraiya face palmed and asked Naruto "Are you a ninja or not?". "Ohhhhh…" Naruto struck his palm with a fist "Ninjas can do it faster?". "KAGE BUNSHIN YOU IDIOT!" Jiraiya yells at him. Naruto pouted and answered "You could have told me earlier.". Naruto makes the handsign and gathers chakra. "**Kage**-""Wait" Naruto was interrupted by Jiraiya. "You need to listen to me first" Jiraiya states. "Can you use your special Henge to make every clone look different?" Naruto answers with a "'Will do". "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**". Fifty clones poofed to existence and was shortly debriefed by Naruto. "Yes, Boss" all fifty clones replied. A poof of smoke later every clone was changed to many different people. There were big, small, dark-skinned, pale, green eyes, black eyes, brunettes, red-heads and many other changes. "Is that all Ero-Sennin?" Naruto smugly asks. "Perfect, brat, now let's show the archaeologists the new recruits." Jiraiya says with a grin and thought "_Oh Yeah!!_"

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

After 2 days, The structure was revealed to be a palace (no one won the bet), 8kmx12km area is taken by it. Its structure is beautiful, Iwa architecture written all over it (2) and it has a glorious tower jutting out 3km from the ground. "That's a lot of stairs." Naruto joked. The archaeologists now practically inhabit the thing, they only ask help from their peers and all of them barely eat.

Most of the workers went home to their families now with something new to share. The others who stayed are now relaxing in their own little part of the camp. The Chuunin team all left other than Haruhi who wanted to watch.

Inside the palace was stunning, even when very dusty, chandeliers, pillars, majestic stairs, fountains, and many other decorations littered the whole palace. When fully excavated, it is found out that the part that Naruto had discovered was a part of one of the twelve clock towers standing around the central tower. The archaeologists saw that all of them were saying that it is one second till midnight before they were stopped by the sand clogging the gears of their hands.

Many rooms were explored and many things were discovered such as, a painting of six men and one child, all good looking even the kid (3), a collection of different weapons like a very big, long, and thick sword with a n opened dragon's maw for a hilt (4),

Armor like a very strange helmet with a cone like visor and the left eye seems to slide seamlessly (5), even the bathrooms were discovered to be strange, all decorated differently, one of them even seems to have a pumpkin theme (6).

After hours of exploration and brushing dust off artifacts, the only part unexplored was the very tall tower in the middle of the palace. Naruto and Jiraiya went with the archaeologists who wanted to climb to the top. Minutes of walking took them to the very top where a very wide, tall and ornate door was standing. It was decorated with a dragon on one door and a one-eyed beast with many tails in the other. They looked to be fighting each other with the dragon's door decorated with swirls of wind and lightning strikes and the beast's door decorated with burst of fire and cracking earth.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed.

They pushed the door open to reveal a dazzling site. It was a library but unlike the rooms downstairs, this room was unscathed and fully functional. The books were in perfect condition, the fountain was spewing clear water, and the crystal chandeliers were illuminating the room by reflecting light from a sunroof over each. Many tables were situated all over the place with mini throne-like chairs. The walls were pristine and several statues decorated the room. A statue of a man with slicked back hair in a trench coat holding an o-katana in his hands in a regal position (7), a statue of a tall, imposing figure wearing noblemen's clothes and the strange helmet from downstairs with the left eye exposed (8), and a statue of a samurai with long hair tied in a low ponytail that has a scar in the shape of an X on his face holding his katana, which seemed to be reversed edged for some reason, in a traditional kendo stance (9) to name a few.

But the largest statue was that of a highly-detailed bronze eastern dragon coiled around a globe, holding a shiny blue orb in its mouth and is on a pedestal with inscriptions all over it, causing it to be the center of attention of most of the treasur- I mean archaeologists, at least some of them were content enough to look at the books.

Jiraiya picked a fairly thick one at random and read its title "Unscrewing bottles for Dummies!?!". "Naruto picked one too and he holds a book with a weird title. "Who the hell names a book "The Necronomicon"? It sounds pretty gay to me."

They stayed with the archaeologists for three hours, fiddling with the stuff they could find. Jiraiya sat down and started reading a book, "How should I have known that there was a book named the"Sage Arts for Dummies"?". Naruto was fooling around with the statues, making faces at them, copying their poses, and even looking at their every nook and cranny, "Whoa!, this statue is wearing a thong!" he was looking up the stone skirt of a short-haired girl with a headband on, wearing a school uniform, who seems to be flicking her hair to the back of her head (10). "If she was human, she would be very beautiful girl." "Oi, Ero-Sennin" Naruto called Jiraiya from his reading. "What is it, brat?". He looked at Naruto and laughed out loud, Naruto was standing on top of the fountain, tiptoeing on the top, using chakra to balance and stick on it. He was posing like a ballerina and is slowly rotating while spouting water from his mouth.

"Oi, Get down from there, you little brat!" shouted one of the archaeologists. "Up yours, old geezer!" Naruto replied. "Why you little…" the archaeologist sulked off.

1 hour after that, the kitchen staff sent them food so the archaeologists don't have to halt from their duties to go down. It was at this point that Naruto already had fun with everything he wanted other than one thing, The Dragon Statue.

First, he went to look at the inscriptions, strangely enough he can understand a part of it.

"The power over all Four Winds?" he said to himself. Regrettably all the archaeologists heard him and all of them were staring at him now. "What?" Naruto asked, uneasy because of all the stares that were stabbing through him. "You understood that?" an old archaeologist said in a disbelieving voice. "Well, this part only…" He underlined the part of the inscriptions using his finger.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Dragon Statue suddenly glowed instantaneously like it was glowing before. The orb suddenly cracked and shattered and gale force winds blew from the statue throwing Naruto back a few ten feet. He crashed through a table on his back and was knocked out.

The bronze dragon's scales suddenly had white edges, its eyes glowing an eerie sky-blue, and its body was now floating of the pedestal and the globe. It circled around the whole room until it has found its target, the unconscious Naruto in the middle of the room.

The dragon rushed at Naruto until it suddenly gained altitude then slammed painfully into his stomach. Naruto awoke because of the pain and started screaming, you would too if a 6 and a half foot dragon, 8 inches in radius in its thinnest part was drilling and disappearing into your stomach. Naruto fainted as soon as the dragon disappeared.

Silence reigned for a few moments but it was quickly broken when a distraught Jiraiya ran to Naruto and checked his vital signs. The archaeologists all went down either to call for help or cowardly run away from the site.

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

Inside Naruto, a battle was being fought. The dragon was controlling wind to viciously cut and damage the Kyubi-no-Kitsune sealed into his gut by the Yondaime while the Fox was hurling balls of flame to his new "cellmate". Outside the seal, Naruto was holding his body in pain.

"**Kyubi, we will have to finish this fast!", **The Dragon spoke in a booming voice. "**The kid will die if we prolong the fight!" **the dragon spokeagain. "**I don't care about that sack of flesh!" **even while feeling intense pain, he noticed that the Kitsune in his gut feels very threatened to be in the cage with the dragon. "**I know this fight will be the death of me, especially in my state, weak because of this seal so I'm going to leave you a little parting gift." **The fox smirked and lashed out to the fallen Naruto. "**Kyubi, No. Kid, Dodge!" **the pain-afflicted blonde understood nothing but seeing that his life was possibly in danger, he dodged backwards but dodged too late, his head was grazed by Kyubi's claw leaving something caught on the sharp, obsidian claw. It glowed blue and is like water, smoke and fire put together (11). "**KYUBI!!**" the dragon raged while Naruto was left convulsing on the sewer floor. "**Hanging on my claw are his memories, I'll destroy them all but the memory of my glorious death." **Kyubi smirked evilly. "**Have fun!".** The great demon fox charged the dragon with the intent to kill. The dragon glared and willed the wind to sever Kyubi's head. The headless body dropped with a crash and dark red blood started spreading through the sewer water.

The dragon looked pitifully at Naruto's shaking form and mumbled "**Looks like the only thing I can do is…"**. The dragon lifted Naruto's body and a wispy substance flew from its head and into Naruto's. That seemed to do the trick and Naruto stopped convulsing. The dragon sighed and patiently waited for the boy to wake.

**FORBIDDEN WINDS: BREAK :FORBIDDEN WINDS**

Naruto awoke in his seal to find the sight of a gigantic dragon inside a cage. "**Oh, you're awake!"** the dragon exclaimed. Naruto glanced at the dragon while looking around. He noticed that he was in a humungous sewer with a large cage where the dragon resided in one end and inky darkness in the other.

"**Ok kid, we don't have much time so you better listen and listen well, no interruptions, kay'?" **the dragon suddenly said. Naruto nodded his head and sat down in the ankle-deep water.

"**Ok, kid, this is the situation." **The dragon started. "**I am not your first prisoner in this seal, it was a great nine-tailed demon fox. He was a natural enemy to us elemental spirits. So when you touched my pedestal, my power reacted to the energy of the fox causing me to react violently and seek out the source. You with me so far?" **the dragon asked. "What pedestal?" Naruto questioned the dragon. "**You'll know when your awake, now, before I had the chance to kill Kyubi, he took all of your memories other than the memories on this incident." **the dragon explained.

Naruto was dumbfounded. If he lost all his memories then what were in his head right now? The dragon answered his question by saying "**Because of the memory removal, you started cracking up."** The dragon said. "**The only way I could have saved your psyche was to give you memories of my own." "**So the memories I have now are a part of yours?" Naruto made sure. The dragon nodded his head and said "**By the way, my name is Daora Furyuu sen Maroda sen Hatotsu sen Kazero Kimigantsu, or you can call me Daora." **Daora introduced himself.

Daora had a plan. He was going to make Naruto his avatar. An avatar was a spirit's representative in the human world but the only powerful ones have the strength to create a contract with a human.

"**Kid, what would you do if I were to give you power?" **Daora asked. "I would first find out my past, then do things in accordance to my past" Naruto replied. Daora smiled, as much as a dragon can, and said "**Good answer…"**.Pure, unadulterated power was expelled from the dragon and was directed to Naruto. Naruto was blasted from his feet and got knocked out.

**FORBIDDEN WINDS: BREAK :FORBIDDEN WINDS**

Naruto was unconscious for three days, when suddenly a blast of power originating from him toppled most of the surrounding tents. Jiraiya rushed in and saw Naruto awake, floating eerily with a white aura surrounding him. Naruto changed; he now has silver hair, and his left arm was covered in strange, small markings, as if his arm was a scroll. He dropped to the bed and started screaming in pain. Jiraiya went nearer and saw that the marks on his left arm were wriggling around on his skin, going to their different places and burned red on his skin as soon as they stopped. The end product is Naruto's arm decorated in swirls and tribal markings with the kanji for wind on the back of his palm. Naruto sat up and started to experimentally move his limbs. Jiraiya, seeing a chance, went up to Naruto and asked "Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto looked at him and asked "Who the hell are you?". "It's me, Jiraiya, you know? Your sensei." Naruto looked at him strangely and said "So this is what Daora said.".

At the mention of the foreign name, Jiraiya started interrogating Naruto.

"Who is Daora?" The dragon now residing in my gut" "where's the Kyubi?" "Dead, killed by Daora." "What happened?" At that question Naruto recited the whole incident in the seal.

In the end, Naruto asked"What is my name?" "Uzumaki Naruto" Jiraiya replied. Strangely enough, that name made shivers run up and down his spine. "Not anymore then" Naruto muttered. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked. "That name doesn't feel fine with me." Naruto said. "But that's your name, you can't just deny it!" Jiraiya passionately said, deep inside Jiraiya, he is thinking "_I gave you that name, and by Kami, you're gonna keep it!" _"But I don't like it!" Naruto's passionate response made Jiraiya angry. "Then what are you going to call yourself!?!" Jiraiya shouted back. The question shut Naruto up made him think "_What am I going to call myself? What is my new name?"_ an answer rumbled through his mind bearing the voice of Daora "**Fuujin Kazuma". **Naruto repeated the name to Jiraiya.

**FORBIDDEN WINDS: BREAK :FORBIDDEN WINDS**

On top of one of the clock towers, a figure would be seen watching the tent where Naruto was residing in. "Daora has now a new Avatar, I wonder when the others will choose?"

The figure disappeared in a flash of light. All the clock towers suddenly moved and ominously tolled the twelfth hour.

**FORBIDDEN WINDS: BREAK/END FLASHBACK :FORBIDDEN WINDS**

"After that, he can control wind and air to an amazing degree but –""Wait, what do you mean control?" Tsunade asked. "When I said control, I meant it but I had to teach him everything all over again, the Rasengan, Chakra control, and the Kage Bunshin." Jiraiya replied. "I also had to teach him about Konoha, his friends, his sensei, his team, you, and many other stuff." Jiraiya sighed "But he thinks the friends I said were made up, the senseis were fake, and when I said the name Sasuke, he snapped and destroyed a tree, saying "That name angers me, why?". Kami, that kid was a hassle to re-educate." Jiraiya slouched in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the incoming headache.

Tsunade looked at the half-empty saucer in her hand, chucked it at a wall, grabbed and took a long draught from the bottle. "So, what is his skill set now?" Tsunade inquired.

"It's still the same, only with a few new techniques but now he can control, manipulate, and use air and wind to an amazing degree without handsigns. The markings on his left hand were actually seals and if removed he control air and wind fully to his whims but he will get horrible chakra exhaustion if the seals are re-applied." Jiraiya reported.

Tsunade took another long swig from the bottle. "Can he survive the Akatsuki?" "Yup" "Then that's fine with me…" "Tsunade, are you sure you're fine with this?" "I have to think like a Hokage before thinking like family." "Hokage" Jiraiya snorted "He's the reason you're in that position, you know?" Jiraiya reminded. "So that's why I'm going to have to hold on to it until he comes back." Tsunade declared. "But he's never going back-""Don't say that!" he was interrupted. "He will come back Jiraiya. It will take time, lots of time, but he will come back!" Jiraiya was stunned, the conviction in Tsunade's words overflowed.

"Whatever you say, Hokage"

**FORGOTTEN WINDS: BREAK :FORGOTTEN WINDS**

1: I dare all of you who read this, Who are the anime characters in this conversation?

2: In my world, Tsuchi no kuni would be Europe, Hi no kuni is Asia, Rai would be North America, Mizu would be South America and Kaze is a mixture of Middle East and Australia

3: don't own Ouran

4: don't own DMC

5: don't own Code Geass

6: don't own Soul Eater

7: see #3

8: see #5

9: don't own RK

10: don't own Haruhi and yes Naruto went all pervy sage on them

11: think of memories from Harry potter books

A/N: Done, and now to rest.

I wonder if I'm a bad influence to my classmates. Since, after a month of being in the same room with them, they can now sing anime op's flawlessly, talk about anime and know them enough to quote off of the anime they watch… can I get an opinion?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys and gals. Sorry for the wait. It's a long mix of Exams, Projects, My brother renewing his visa, buying a PS3, playing Realm of Ragnarok (to whoever plays it? Pm me), and many other events, swimming in laziness, what? Some authors do it too ya' know?

Well this chappie is a filler which shows what Naruto was doing while Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking.

Ireadonly got annoyed with my breaks so I'll keep it simple

To #1 in the last chapter, the characters were Goichi=Ichigo (Bleach), Kogu=Goku (DBZ), Suyuke=Yusuke (YYH), Doroku=Kurodo or Cloud (FF7)

I will be calling Naruto, Kazuma from now on…

**BREAK**

Kazuma walked out the Hokage Tower seething.

He was thinking "_I hate that name!!"_ He was sulking too much that he bumped into a woman and knocked her down.

"Gomen ma'am, I was thinking too much" he said while helping her up.

The woman he knocked down had short, black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black kimono with grey lining on the edges and blue ninja sandals. Shizune's first thought was "_Wow, what a gentleman!_"

"My apologies again, miss" Kazuma said. "Its okay" Shizune replied.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Shizune asks the young man, inwardly, she was getting suspicious "_I've never seen him before_"

"I am Fuujin Kazuma, and you are?" was Kazuma's reply. "I'm Shizune" was her abrupt answer.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you Shizune-san but I must be on my way" Kazuma started to walk past her when..

Shizune suddenly grabs Kazuma's arm. "I'm sorry but I cannot let you go"

"I am the Hokage's assistant and I know every shinobi and kunoichi that goes through these doors" Shizune heatedly said. "I've never seen you before" Shizune threateningly stated.

Kazuma seethed inwardly. He knew the only way to get out of this situation but it needs the use of _that_ name.

Kazuma sighed in defeat and looked at Shizune. She was glaring at him expecting an answer for her accusations. "Ok, I am on your records as an Uzumaki Naruto" Kazuma said softly.

Shizune's eyes widened before turning into a glare that promised pain. "Who the hell do you think you are saying that you're a person dear to me!?!" Shizune growled.

Kazuma stared at her impassively before saying. "You can ask Jiraiya no Gama himself, he was the one who brought me here and he is in the Hokage's office as we speak, telling the Hokage of my situation." Kazuma kept on staring, straight to Shizune's eyes.

Shizune was still glaring at him, keeping eye contact, till she recognizes it. The fires in Kazuma's eyes were the same as Naruto's when he was making the bet with Tsunade in Otafuku Gai.

Shizune was shocked to the core and started apologizing profusely.

"Oh Kami! I'm sorry Naruto, very sorry, so sorry!!" That was it really, just repeated all over again in varying order.

Shizune didn't notice that every time she says "Naruto" Kazuma's eyebrow twitches.

"Please stop, Shizune-san" Kazuma drawled out.

"Oh, I know. I can treat you to Ramen" Shizune declared.

"**Did someone say Ramen?**" a voice rang through Kazuma's head.

Kazuma palmed his head and grumbled.

Even though Kazuma lost his ramen addiction, it seems that Daora has a similar taste as Naruto.

"**The lady is offering and it is not proper to refuse**" Daora mumbled to Kazuma.

"Shut up, Daora, and control your self for once" Kazuma said. He knew it was a lost battle as soon as ramen was mentioned

"**But still, she's offering." **Kazuma can practically hear the grin on Daora's draconic face.

"I hate you" Kazuma dead-panned.

Kazuma left the conversation just in time for him to notice that Shizune has dragged him in front of a restaurant that had the name "Ichiraku Ramen"

"-expanded the place, Naruto-kun" Shizune was saying before she shoved Kazuma into the restaurant.

Kazuma was greeted by the smell of ramen broth and spices. The restaurant was not occupied much so they sat down on the table nearest to the counter.

"Shizune-san" a cute brunette came walking to their table. She was wearing a waitress's uniform and had a white bandanna on her long hair.

"Ayame-chan, guess who's back?" Shizune excitedly said.

"Who?" Ayame tilted her head cutely.

"Naruto!" Shizune said while pointing her hands at Kazuma as if he was a prize in a game show.

Ayame looked at where Kazuma was and saw that there was an ANBU talking to him.

"Fuujin Kazuma, Hokage-sama requests your presence" the Lizard-masked ANBU said

"Gotcha" Kazuma replied before vanishing in a gust of wind.

"Huh" Ayame mumbled.

**BREAK**

A/N: Sorry for the short update guys, Henge would come a little late since we have Prom practice the whole week.

Time for Naruto& Sakura vs. Kakashi next chap.

Does anyone check the ideas I post? I'm anxious for people to pm me and use them.

Ja ne!


End file.
